A rechargeable battery has been provided before, particularly a rechargeable tool battery, having at least one cell block which has at least one heat dissipation element which is provided to dissipate heat from the cell block, and having a rechargeable battery housing which has at least one heat radiation element, which is provided at least to radiate the heat dissipated by the heat dissipation element to the surroundings.